A Greid Love Story
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: 23 year old Aria Gideon has come to visit her Uncle Jason at the BAU, but things get complicated when a killer strikes her vacation destination while she's there.There, a romance stirs between her and Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

She walked up the stairs of the FBI: Behavior Analysis Unit Building to find the man she was looking for. She was a young twenty five year old woman with a purpose for walking up these steps. She was the kind of girl who kept her eyes on the prize and was determined to do what she wanted in life. She was a boutique owner in New York. She built from the ground up and was proud to call it her own.

She reached signed in in the lobby and took the elevator to the fifth floor offices. She stepped through the glass doors and finally spotted the man she was looking for and a big smile spread across her face.

"Uncle Jason!" She exclaimed. Jason Gideon matched her smile and walked to the door and greeted his niece with a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Aria, what're you doing in Quantico?" Gideon asked, looking at the team that was walking towards them.

"I'm visiting you of course and I'm on my way to Miami to visit college friends! It's been a while since I last saw you." Aria explained still giddy seeing her uncle for the first time in two years.

"And who is this, Jason?" Aaron Hotchner asked.

"This is-"He was cut off.

"I'm Aria Gideon. You must be Agent Hotchner." She said giving him a smooth handshake.

Hotch gave her a small smile as he introduced her to the entire team. She shook everyone's hand and gave big smiles to all, but a smile wouldn't do for Garcia. So she welcomed Aria with her notorious hug. Aria loved meeting the team. She'd heard so much about them from calls with Gideon. Aria and Gideon were pretty close. The thing she cared most about in life was her family.

She sat down for breakfast with the team, so she could chat with them until a case came in. She talked for about an hour about past cases and why Gideon never mentioned her before. Gideon blushed at his niece as she laughed happily and talked of the fun times she had when she was younger with Gideon. She asked the team simple questions about their family. She asked Hotch and JJ about their families and everyone else about their everyday lives outside of work. Pretty soon a case came in and she had to leave. Spencer Reid, the youngest member of the team, was asked by Gideon to escort her out of the briefing room.

Aria and Reid walked side by side down to the elevator. They made small talk being that Reid was quite awkward in one on one situations with people, women in particular. He walked stiffly, hands in his pockets next to Aria, trying to make the best of the situation. She smiled sweetly at him when they reached the lobby. Reid smiled weakly back at her. Aria began to notice the somewhat godly like features of his face. He had high smooth cheek bones soft dark brown eyes and glossy brown hair. Aria touched his shoulder ever so gently and said thank you for walking her down. Reid gave a quick smile and turned and walked back into the building and upstairs back to the briefing room.

Reid's mind was going over every little thing that had just occurred. The light touch, the small talk, the small smiles, but of course it didn't connect to anything in his head. Clearly out of touch Morgan waved his hand in front of Reid's face as the case was being explained.

"Four people have been killed in the last month. The victims are Melissa Sims, John Ezra, Claire Burns, and Drew White, all in their mid to late twenties. Their bodies were found in Miami, Florida. The doctors say that they were all killed a week before they were found, most likely during the weekend." JJ explained.

"There are more than a thousand potential Unsubs in Miami this time of year. It's Spring Break. That's practically the perfect place to kill someone…even during the day in front of everyone." Morgan stated.

"That's not exactly true." JJ continued. "The victims were found either burned or stabbed to death. Melissa and Claire were burned on a wooden cross, while John and Drew were stabbed to death."

"The cross makes it seem religious." Emily Prentiss examined

"We can't make assumptions. Let's get the jet ready and head to Florida." Hotch finished. The team fled out of the room grabbing their go bags and heading down stairs to go to the jet. Reid stopped Gideon in mid stride to say something important.

"Gideon…" Reid said.

"Yes?"

"Aria said she was heading to Miami about an hour ago. She probably took a plane, but you may be able to reach her." Reid said with his eyes lowered.

Getting the hint, Gideon quickly took his phone out of his pocket and began dialing. "I'll call her."

**-Seventy Minutes Later-**

The team just finished unpacking and was heading over to the crime scene. JJ took initiative and pushed the press away from the crime scene and was giving them minimal details, but not a full on profile. Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan, and Reid went over to the small cabana where Melissa, the latest victim, was burned. The last bits of the cabana were only small shreds or covers from the bench.

"This would have had to have taken place when no one was around. Not one person could have missed a burning tent. Miami's beaches are always crowded especially on the weekends, especially now." Prentiss concluded.

"I'll need to speak to the owner of the beach club." Hotch said to a patrol officer on the beach. The officer nodded and headed inside the building. The officer appeared minutes later with a man dressed in a loose white shirt and casual jeans with dress shoes.

"Hello, Agents." The owner said shaking Hotch's hand. "I'm the owner, Oscar Hill. Did you need something?"

"Was there some kind of event going on at the time of the fire?" Morgan questioned.

"There was a big party going on at the other side of the building. We're still cleaning up. A few hundred students showed up even early this morning." Oscar informed.

"So no one would've even been paying attention." Reid concluded.

"Was this a well-advertised event?" Hotch asked.

"Well yea, we have to get the word out. I wouldn't be surprised if people all over the east coast were coming down here."

"So the UNSUB knew when and where the victims would be. Thank you for your time." Hotch said taking the team back inside the building.

Gideon was waiting in the building lobby, pacing back and forth while cursing at his cell phone under his breath. Aria wasn't picking up her phone, after he called her more than ten times. She landed two and a half hours ago. Gideon explained to the team that he found out where her hotel was and that he would head there in about thirty minutes. Reid offered to go with him and he agreed.

Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss updated Gideon on the new information, but they still had no real information to go on and no motive. There were stuck. Hotch let Reid and Gideon go off to Aria's hotel hoping to inform her about the recent events.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

The two agents reached the Marco Polo Hotel on the beach front. There were girls running around in bikinis with guys chasing after them. Neither agent spotted Aria anywhere. They eventually gave up and asked the desk manager which room she was in. They flashed their badges and the manager gave them the info right away. Aria was staying on the fourth floor in room 223.

Refusing to use the elevator, Reid took the stairs while Gideon took the elevator. Reid took in all his surroundings. He memorized each face and what they looked like. Each person looking like they were in their twenties. All these people looked innocent, but one person in the corner. He was wearing a thick brown sweater and dress pants. He looked at everyone around him as though they were victimizing him personally. Reid took in these factors and profiled him. He was a loner. He had little to no friends and most likely came here to try and fit in, but was having no luck. He's never had any luck with any type of girl and most likely never even been kissed. Reid took this profile to mind and went on his way to meet up with Gideon.

Reid met Gideon at the top of the stairwell at the doorway to Aria's room. He gave Reid a questioning glance as to ask where he was and Reid just nodded towards the door. Gideon proceeded to knock, but the door swung open and out of the door came a crying Aria. She gave Gideon and Reid and quick glance and trotted off down the stairs. Gideon went into the room to see if any other people were inside and Reid ran after Aria.

The first thing Gideon saw in the lavish hotel room was a man about the age of twenty- eight. As soon as the young man saw Gideon he face held a look of terror as he struggled to put his pants back on. As Gideon turned the corner his eyes landed on a girl, face facing the wall, trying to put on a bikini top. Gideon quickly put the pieces together. He turned sharply back to the guy who had finally managed to put his pants on and was working on his t-shirt. Gideon stared him down like a bull and the guy froze in fear. Gideon stepped a little closer and the scared kid tripped on the loose covers and fell down to the carpeted floor. He looked like a scared little puppy in Gideon's eyes. Gideon took half a step closer and turned his back to face the puppy and faced the girl head on who stopped dead in her tracks towards the door.

"Did you two cause that?" Gideon asked quietly, referring to a crying Aria.

"We didn't mean-"

"I didn't ask if you meant to. I asked if you were the cause of my niece's unhappiness." Gideon repeated taking half a step closer.

"I'm Tom, Aria's now ex-boyfriend." The guy said. Gideon then nodded towards the girl. She said her name was Carrie. Gideon ordered them to leave the room immediately and they left in half a second. He proceeded down stairs in search for Aria and Reid.

Reid was hugging a very teary Aria. He was obviously uncomfortable trying to comfort a woman that looked like her. He rubbed her back as she sat up to wipe her face. She stared at him hoping for some comforting words of any kind. He just looked at her and gave a small smile. He looked at her beautifully sculpted face. Her beautiful hazel eyes and goddess like facial features. He ran his long fingers through her glossy soft brown hair and used his left hand to wipe the smears of mascara off her face. Reid asked what happened in her room. Aria explained that her boyfriend Tom was "hooking up" with some random chick from the beach. Reid's facial expression changed from sympathy to confusion. Reid thought to himself, "W_hat does "hooking up" mean?_

"You don't know what hooking up means do you?" Aria asked giggling a little through sniffles.

"I'm afraid not." He admitted returning her small laughter.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Aria joked giving a full hearted laugh. Reid laughed with her. He was happy to see her pretty smile again.

Gideon finally found them sitting at a table in a small corner of the hotel lobby. He looked at Reid as his hand was still on Aria's shoulder. Reid, noticing his posture, quickly removed his hand and went back into his awkward state. Aria stood up to hug her uncle and explained what happened. She thanked him for getting them out of her room. After letting Gideon go a confused expression took over her face.

"What're you two doing in this hotel, let alone in Miami?" She asked standing between them.

"I don't want you going to the beach while you're here. There's been a murder and I don't want you getting involved or hurt." Gideon said without missing a beat.

"Alright… No beach for me." Aria answered innocently. Gideon nodded and headed out the door to call the rest of the team. Aria turned her attention back to Reid and moved so close to him that chills ran up his spine.

"Come to the beach with me." She said. "You'll have fun and it will be my way of thanking you for comforting me."

Reid became stiff and Aria laughed and rubbed his shoulder. He began to come with excuses. He said he'd have to work and help the team with the case and that she wasn't supposed to go to the beach anyway. Aria brushed his face lightly and nodded.

"I never follow the rules, Dr. Reid." Aria said with a sly smirk. "Just meet me at the beach. You'll most likely be on patrol. I'll see you later." She concluded giving him another cheek brush and walked away.

Reid, a little flustered, walked outside to meet up with Gideon and the team. Morgan looked at him trying to read his expression and he quickly smiled with realization. Hotch barked out orders to look at any local hotels and talk to staff about the recent events and ask about anything suspicious. Prentiss paired off with JJ, Hotch with Gideon, and Morgan of course with Reid.

After talking to a few slightly distracted young people Morgan confronted Reid about his recent frazzled facial expression. Morgan asked if the girl was pretty. Reid turned to him with a dumb struck look on his face. He then proceeded to blush with the thought of Aria of a girl, when her body clearly screamed woman. Morgan noticing the silence stopped in his tracks in the empty hallway and blocked Reid from walking any further. Morgan gave Reid the sneakiest smile. It was a smile that sent chills up Reid's spine.

"It's her isn't it?" Morgan stated as more of a fact then a question.

"Her who?" Reid asked innocently. He was not trying to have Morgan weasel his way into his somewhat nonexistent love life.

"You know exactly who. You can't focus, your mind keeps wandering. You're like a puppy that lost his favorite toy. You like her." Morgan said, obviously profiling Reid's previous behavior.

"I do not. She's physically attractive. Well an average relationship goes on for about 2-3 years, but relying on physical attraction the relationship only lasts six months at the most…" Reid began, but Morgan cut him off, not wanting to get an overdose of genius.

"Alright, kid, but you should ask her out. Aria may actually like boy geniuses." Morgan concluded with a smirk. Reid stood dumfounded as Morgan made his way down the hall to talk to more young people. He didn't know he'd given anything away that easily, even though Morgan was pretty good at profiling…and getting girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Aria made her way back up to her hotel room, knowing she'd have to go back sometime. It was around three thirty in the afternoon when she decided to go back to the room. She wanted to get a little tan before heading to the beach that night for a party. She reached her hotel room, sucked in a deep breath, and unlocked the door. Tom was nowhere to be seen. She heaved a sigh of relief and plopped down on the newly made bed. Getting bored quite quickly Aria decided to get dressed for the beach now instead of later.

About a half hour later, Aria was ready to head out for the beach wearing a sun dress and brown and blue bikini. She grabbed her towel and tote bag and headed towards the hotel room door. She took the elevator down the steps to the lobby and from there walked to the beach. She found a nice spot in the sun and sat down. She put a little tan lotion on and leaned back and let the sun do the rest.

Forty five minutes later, Aria's sun was suddenly interrupted by a man about five foot nine and was in his late forties to early fifties. Aria removed her sunglasses to get a good look at the man. The sun was partially in her eyes so she didn't get a good look at his face. The man just stood there staring at Aria. She couldn't make out his facial expression. The man was wearing a heavy cloak that showed not even a millimeter of skin. The cloak was black and he wore long pants. He had a small beard… that much she could see. She sat completely up and the sun was now out of her sight.

"Can I help you with something?" Aria asked the stranger getting a little uncomfortable with his glare of doom.

"You are not pure." The man stated.

"What're you talking about?" Aria asked, very confused about this statement.

"YOU ARE A WHORE!" The man shouted. Aria, not taking this accusation lightly stood upright to match the man and proceeded to smack him, but he grabbed her arm so fast and gripped it tightly.

"You are not respecting your elders. That's another sin on the count." The stranger declared squeezing her arm even tighter. She winced and screamed for help. The man became startled and ran away before Reid could even catch sight of him. As soon as Aria saw Reid she flashed him a weak smile trying to say she was ok, but he could tell she was a little spooked. He hugged her to his side and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I knew you'd be on patrol, Doctor." Aria joked lightly. Reid smiled as Hotch and the rest of the team made their way over to him and Aria. They quickly let go of each other as Hotch asked Aria what happened. She collected her thoughts and told him what the man looked like and what he said to her. JJ asked her to come and explain it to a sketch artist so they walked away from everyone. Hotch glared at Reid.

"Did you see the man?" He asked his expression serious.

"No, he was gone by the time I got here." He answered. He gulped, hoping that was all Hotch was going to say. Hotch had seen the way he was holding Aria. Reid knew what Hotch was thinking.

"Do not get emotionally involved Reid." Hotch concluded and walked off. Morgan flashed a wink, Prentiss gave Reid a "Go Spencer" smile and Gideon stood still. He took a step closer to Reid. Reid stiffened hoping he wasn't going to get the "I'll kill you if you hurt my niece" talk from Gideon.

"Look after her for me." Gideon said simply and walked off to console his awaiting niece. Reid grabbed Aria's towel and tote bag and ran to join the team. Aria smiled as Reid handed her things and she turned back to Prentiss to continue sharing the strange encounter she had experienced.

"He kept saying that I was a sinner and that I added another sin to my board. It was as if he was keeping track of all the wrong things I've done in my life. It was just really weird." Aria said.

"This could be our UNSUB. We only have two days till he strikes again. When he says sins he's referring to a type of religion.

"He's using religion as an excuse for killing people who have sinned." Gideon commented.

"Let's go back to the station and review what we've got." Hotch ordered and the team. "Aria, we may need your input about the things he said and the way he acted. Could you come with us?"

"I'll do anything to help." She answered. Hotch nodded and the team filed into the SUVs and headed back to the police station.

"Garcia, what've you got on our last four victims?" Hotch asked through the phone speaker.

"Our two females, Melissa and Claire were both escorts."

"Were the women ever married?"

"Not that I can find sir." Garcia said still typing away at her computer.

"He told me I wasn't pure for having sex before marriage. So they weren't pure as well." Aria declared. The entire team stared at her. Aria, realizing what she said she let her head drop to avoid the stares of the team and most of all her uncle.

"And he said that was another sin. Baby girl, did you find anything on the male victims?" Morgan asked.

"John Ezra was a convicted felon, who was recently released on good behavior." Garcia explained.

"What was his crime?" He asked again.

"Hold on…" Garcia said… There was a minute long pause before she spoke again. "He was under the influence while driving and killed a mother and her four kids after driving through a red light. Garcia sent the pictures of the felon and the family to the team and they showed up on the projector screen. The team became quiet looking at the children. They were so young. The oldest was around the age of thirteen.

"That's the sin. He _killed _the family. What about the last victim, Drew White? What did he do?" Reid questioned.

"All I can find on his record is that he was divorced several months ago. " Garcia answered.

"Does it give a reason?" JJ asked.

"Gotta gimme a sec, sugar." There was another long pause and all you could hear were Garcia's mad fast typing skills. "The reason for divorce was that our dear Drew was your average cheater. He had an affair that lasted for two years according to reports. "

"Alright thanks baby girl. We got what we needed." Morgan said.

"No problem, hot stuff." Garcia flirted back before hanging up. The team laughed at the friendly flirting and went right back to focusing on giving a profile. So far they had that this man was highly religious and was targeting people who broke the moral codes of faith, which included sex before marriage, adultery, and murder. They knew he was in his late forties to early fifties, excessive facial hair and wore clothing that showed hardly any skin. It was time to give their complete profile.

JJ called a press conference and she gathered all the officers into the conference room in the station. The team gave the official profile including all the information they had and they gave a sketch on live television to give people a visual. The press conference didn't take long and soon the place was deserted and the warning was given. After the press had left Hotch gave Reid the order to look after Aria and keep an eye on the young people inside the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

"Welcome to my humble abode, Agent." Aria greeted Reid as he stepped inside her hotel room.

"Thanks." Reid replied simply. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. He sat down on the couch in the living room area of the room and got comfortable on the couch. Aria walked in from the kitchen holding two steaming cups of coffee.

"I figured you could use a pick me up. I'm sort of bored. I definitely don't want to go to the beach." Aria said and sat close to Reid. Reid's breathing immediately sped up. Aria giggled a little. She may not be a pro at profiling, but she could definitely tell when a man got nervous around her.

"Are you ok, Reid?" Aria asked turning towards him and taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"Define ok." He said shifting his position. Aria laughed and Reid stared confused. He was a little clueless for being a genius.

"I'm laughing because I'm making you uncomfortable." Aria explained. Reid didn't say a word, but simply gave a small nod, which made Aria smile. She glanced at the clock as it flipped to 6:33 pm. She gulped down the rest of her coffee as her phone rang on the table. She picked it up and stared at the caller ID and flipped it closed. By the expression on her face and how she closed the phone, Reid came to the conclusion that it was Tom, the boy from earlier.

"I'm going out." Aria said grabbing her bag and phone.

"We're not supposed to leave." Reid rebutted.

"Like I said before, Reid, I don't always follow the rules." She finished and shut the door. Reid argued with himself to go after her, so he let her be.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Reid looked over at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. Aria hadn't called or even come back. He was beginning to worry. He took his cellphone from his pocket and dialed her cell phone number. It went straight to voicemail, telling him that her phone was off. He bolted upright and headed for the bar downstairs, hoping that was where she was.

He reached the bar down stairs filled to the rim with people. Reid weaved his way to the counter and asked the bar tender about Aria, giving him a description. He pointed her out in a group of shirtless guys. They were all obviously more muscular than Reid.

"She's had a few drinks. I had to cut her off." The tender added. Reid thanked the man and walked over to the group where Aria was chatting away drunkenly. Aria was sure as hell drunk. She was sitting on one guys lap and her legs on another guy.

"Let's go up to my room." One guy said.

"Sorry, this girl is coming with me." Reid said hoping he sounded confident enough.

"Get lost, kid." The guy said, grabbing Aria and started lugging her away.

"I said she's coming with me." Reid stated standing face to face with the giant. Reid had him on height, but the guy had him on muscle mass. Reid flashed his FBI badge and the guy immediately let go of Aria, she landed on Reid's shoulder.

"Let's go, Aria." He said hugging her by the waist and tugged her to the elevator. Hanging on for dear life, she came to and realized who she was with.

"Where's John?" she asked. Reid explained what happened and what "John" was going to do.

She nodded and put her head back on Reid's shoulder. She thanked him again for saving her, but this time with a kiss on the cheek. Reid blushed and she turned his face towards her and kissed his lips. Reid having been down this road before pulled away and pressed the elevator button again. The elevator finally came and he trudged inside. Reid looked at his watch again and it had only been forty five minutes. He pressed the number four and the elevator moved up one floor and stopped with an abrupt halt. Reid prayed that this wasn't happening again. The jolt seemed to wake Aria up a little.

"What the hell was that? We're not moving." Aria asked.

"We're stuck." Reid answered.

Aria sat down feeling a little tired and weak. Reid helped her down and gave her his jacket. She sighed and looked over at him. She crawled over and sat next to him. She brushed his face and kissed him again. He cupped her face and kissed her back, but quickly pulled away.

"We can't. I'm not supposed to do this." He whispered trying to pull away.

"Screw the rules, Spencer, and kiss me." Aria said pulling him closer and kissing him again. This time he couldn't resist. He pulled her entire body onto his and continued to kiss her.

"We'll have the elevator working in about an hour. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." A voice said from the speaker, but Aria and Reid were paying it no mind.

Aria slipped off Reid's grandpa sweater then his shirt, revealing his smooth skin. Aria slid her hands down his back as Reid ran his long fingers down her waist. Aria's shirt came off next, which slid right revealing her bikini top. Reid brought his lips to her neck and she gasped. They kissed again. Reid moved her entire body to the floor and he was soon enough on top of her. She sighed as he kissed her shoulder and made his way down. Aria tossed him over and stood her position on top and kissed his chest and then moved back up to Reid's neck. He sat upright and they continued to kiss

**-One Hour later-**

Reid's shirt lay in one corner. Aria's bikini top and shirt lay in the opposite corner. Her head was bobbing on Reid's chest as he inhaled and exhaled in rhythm. Reid stroked Aria's hair as she kissed his chest.

"That was…" Reid started.

"Totally hot." Aria finished with a smirk.

"That too." Reid said. He felt himself smiling along with Aria.

Aria positioned herself to face Reid and kissed his cheek. They hadn't even done it, but the adrenaline had run wildly within that hour. All of a sudden, the elevator began to move. Aria and Reid quickly put their clothes back on and stood up straight keeping their expressions stoic. Reid cupped Aria's face one last time on level three and kissed her. He quickly pulled away as the elevator doors opened. Aria's cheeks turned the color of red peppers. Morgan greeted them when the doors opened. His gentle grin turned to a loaded smirk. He stared at Reid's sweater still in the corner looking wrinkled and cold. Morgan's eyes traced back to the two people standing there. His smile got bigger and bigger.

Reid stepped out of the elevator after Aria and still Morgan couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, he could only laugh. Aria shot him a glance of the she devil. He put his hands up in his own defense and shut his cakehole.

"Good night, Spen…Doctor Reid. " Aria said. She nodded towards Morgan and headed off to her room unsteadily. That amazing hour had surely woken her up from her drunken haze. She clumsily trudged back to her room and went to bed, her body still begging to be touched again by Reid. Reid was still reeling from the current events and Morgan wasn't lending him a break.

"Here's your sweater, kid." Morgan teased. Reid snatched the sweater and put it on. He complained that it got hot in there.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing that got hot in there." Morgan joked. Reid shot him a look as they headed to their separate rooms for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**-The Next Day (Saturday Morning)- **

Aria's wake-up call came right when it's was supposed to, at 8:30. She sluggishly dragged herself to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. She got dressed casually in jeans and a tank top and a light jacket. She grabbed a pair of black wedges and her tote bag and headed down the hall to Reid's room. As she locked her door she felt the wind of a body brush against her back she turned around quickly to see a young man in his late twenties standing stiffly in front of her with a stoic expression on his face. The man gave her a serious smile and introduced himself as Cedric Dickens. Still a little creeped out form Cedric's sudden presence, she introduced herself as well.

"I'm Liv." She greeted hesitantly shaking his hand. She used her middle name instead of her first name for safety purposes.

"It's nice to meet you." He asked gripping her hand firmly. She was almost afraid that he wouldn't let go, but he finally did. She let go of Cedric's hand and pushed past him and headed to the elevators. She checked her phone and it was indeed Sunday.

She looked around the hallway for any sign of the agents and there wasn't. Her breathing sped up and her heart rate increased. She pressed the down button for the elevator and as expected Cedric showed up behind her, but this time he had a friend.

"Going down?" Aria asked him. She was trying to keep her facial expressions stoic and keep her voice from cracking out of fear.

"Yes, thank you." Cedric answered. He and his friend pressed the lobby button and pressed their backs to the back of the elevator. Aria positioned herself against the side, equal distance from them and closer to the door. She gripped her phone in her picket for dear life.

Level 3.

Level 2.

Lobby.

Aria heaved a sigh of relief as the doors opened and she was in a sea of people. She spotted Gideon by the reception desk. As she attempted to step out of the elevator she felt cool metal on the small of her back. She stiffened and stepped back into the elevator.

"Be ready to face the wrath of God."

**-About Ten Minute Later-**

"Has anyone seen Aria?" Gideon asked looking around the lobby as he scanned the passing faces.

"She was supposed to meet us here a while ago." Prentiss noted.

"She's exactly twelve minutes late. I forgot to check on her this morning." Reid said. Morgan shook his head and put his hand on his shoulder.

"She's probably just fashionably late, like all women are. Let's go check on her." Morgan suggested. He nodded to Hotch and he and Reid went upstairs to look for her.

The pair reached her room and gently knocked on the door. When a few moments passed Morgan inserted the card and the door opened. They entered the room and there wasn't a trace of her. All that was left was a few articles of clothing and messed up bed sheets.

"Well, she's gone." Morgan commented.

"You think the UNSUB got her?" Reid asked.

"Well, "Morgan started as he walked around. "She left the room willingly."

"Then she met him outside the room because if he did it in here, she would've put up a fight." Reid concluded. He turned quickly and walked to the doorway. "There are indents in the carpeting. Someone stood here for a long period of time. The larger imprints are yours, but the smaller ones are Aria's. Then there's another set right across. The UNSUB approached her."

"But that's the last of the prints to the elevator." Morgan argued. "Damnit…the UNSUB followed her to the elevator. Aria never made it off."

**-The Team is back at the police station-**

"Okay, we already know our UNSUB has Aria and we only have eight hours until god knows what may happen. Hotch said to the team.

"There's no way these guys are out and about in the hotel. We've got this place covered." Morgan stated.

"That's exactly what they want. All the killings were done in a public place. It's like a warning…this is what's going to happen if you commit a sin." Prentiss added.

"We've reported it to the officers on the field, there's no suspicious activity." JJ said.

"They might be making it public another way." Reid said.

"Get Garcia on the phone, they might be using the internet." Hotch said.

In a split second Garcia was tracing the web looking for any new postings relating to sins, religion, and punishment. Finally she had something.

"I'm sending you the feed now." Garcia replied. The video came up on the screen and there stood their UNSUB. There was no sign of Aria.

"That's not the man, Aria described the other day." JJ commented. "She didn't even mention another person."

"That's why she didn't back away from him. She didn't recognize him." Hotch said.

"Look…" Morgan said pointing at the screen.

The image was of Aria. There were lines of blood on her body and she was tied to a wooden cross like the other two female victims. Everyone stared at the screen. Hotch side glanced at Gideon, whose face was buried into his palms. Prentiss walked over and patted his shoulder. Aria hadn't moved since the video had been found and the team was starting to worry.

"Get officers on every main floor of this building. I want her found." Gideon ordered. Hotch nodded to the chief and he followed their orders.

Hotch gave everyone positions. JJ was to keep watch over the video, Morgan and Prentiss were to take control over the entrance and exits, and Gideon and Reid were to keep watch over the lobby. Every left and went to take their positions.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

**-One Hour Has Passed-**

Prentiss and Morgan haven't seen anything suspicious by the lobby, but had yet to give up. JJ and Hotch were still monitoring Aria on the projector screen. She hadn't moved since they first found the video. They were afraid it was almost too late to try and save her, but it would've been out of the pattern. Reid and Gideon had called officers to check the local churches and there were only regular church goers attending. There was nothing out of the ordinary. They were almost stuck until Gideon and Reid reached the basement.

They drew their guns from their holsters as they smell of burning wood drifted through the dark hallway. Reid quietly turned the knobs of the doors lined on the sides of the hall. Gideon walked ahead of him. He was trying hard not to let his niece current situation cloud his good judgment. The two agents continued down the hall as the burning smell got even stronger. Reid aimed his gun, at the cross that came into view and there hung Aria. He made sure the coast was clear and rushed to her aid. He pushed back the hair in front of her face and was distressed to see that it wasn't her, but another woman. Reid called Hotch, but he had already seen them from the screen. Gideon phoned the paramedics and they were there in ten minutes. Gideon and Reid headed back to the station. Everyone was really freaking out. Some doubted that Aria would even be found.

**-In an Abandoned Church Basement-**

Aria began to come to. She felt pain string through her body. She slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she might see. She could barely see anything, the lights were dimmed, and all she could smell was some type of incense and it didn't smell very good. It smelled as if someone was burning someone. She tried to move, but she was tied to something. She turned her head to her shoulder and saw her arms were tied to the wooden thing. She looked at her other arm and it was in the same condition. The thought finally clicked. She was tied to a cross.

"Is anyone here? Can anyone help me?" Aria screamed out loud. Her voice was cracking. Her back was in pain. The smoke was getting thick; she could hardly breathe, until the door opened.

"Only God can save sinners like you." A man replied. Aria looked upward and there was the man that called her a whore on the beach. Her eyes became narrow and the anger began to rise. He was lucky she couldn't move and that her body was in agony. She felt as if her shoulders were going to pop out of their sockets.

"What the hell do you want from me? I didn't offend you, I don't even know you." Aria argued. She knew it was no use to try and fight with him; she just needed to find some way to communicate.

"We're making an example out of you." He said. "Cedric, prepare the recording device."

**-In a Conference Room at the Hotel-**

"We found our UNSUB." JJ said coming into the meeting space with a police report. "His name is Benedict Widmer. About two months ago he was let go from a church for being violent to church goers. Another reason was because he was trying to pass himself off as their God by punishing them himself for their sins.. More recently, he's opened a new church about a month after that."

"Right when the killings started. Great work, JJ." Hotch said. He and JJ began to go through the rest of his crimes when Morgan came rushing into the room.

"Hotch…you need to see this." Morgan said before quickly rushing back out again. Hotch and JJ ran after him to the lobby. They didn't even need to ask. On all the monitors in the lobby and on the televisions was their UNSUB and a woman tied to a cross on the floor behind him. The team could only stare at the monitors. The cops began to get teens in their rooms and told them to stay there until further notice. The hundreds of young people left reluctantly, but were also frightened because they had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Get Garcia on a plane. We need her to trace this video feed. I'm not sure Aria has much time." Hotch said.

Morgan's head crinkled as he worried about Aria for the sake of Reid's new found crush. He rubbed his temples and tried to focus with the team.

**-One Hour Later-**

"Hotch, Garcia just arrived." JJ informed him.

"Great, brief her and tell her what she needs to do." Hotch said. JJ left and the rest of the team minus Reid and Gideon were in the room. They were glued to the monitors in the hallways. The lobby was getting complaints. The video was streaming into the separate hotel rooms.

"This is one nasty geek." Garcia commented from behind the monitors she had set up in the room.

"Do you think you can track him?" Prentiss asked her.

"Like every other nerd he's bouncing off a few grids, but yea I can catch this creep." She answered.

"Good, but you gotta work your quick magic, baby girl, Aria doesn't have much time." Morgan said.

"I broke it down to four servers, my pretties. It looks like they're all local, like within a thirty mile radius." Garcia informed.

"Are any of them churches?" JJ asked.

"Two of them are. One's just a few blocks from here."

"What's the address?" Hotch asked. He looked at the screen and his eyed widened. "That's where Gideon and Reid are. Morgan, Prentiss, come with me to the second location. Garcia, call Reid or Gideon and ask if they found anything."

"Yes, sir." Garcia said with a salute and she dialed Gideon's number.


	7. Chapter 7

Gried Love Story Chapter 7

**-Abandoned Church-**

"What's the camera for?" Aria asked Cedric, who was running around connecting wires.

"He's making an example out of you. You have sinned against him." He answered simply. To Aria, he sounded like a recorder, like he'd said this before.

"I haven't done anything to him. He's not God." Aria shouted at him. Cedric stopped what he was doing and pulled out a knife and stepped right in front of Aria. He slid the edge of the knife horizontally across her chest and let it bleed.

"Lord Benedict is everyone's God." Cedric replied with all seriousness. Aria winced as the blood dripped down her shirt.

"Who the hell is Benedict?" Aria questioned loudly.

"I am." The other man said. Aria turned her attention to the wide doorway and there stood the man that called her a whore. She couldn't help but feel like she wanted to tear his guts out. "Cedric, are we ready?"

"Yes, we're live now." Cedric replied. He pointed the camera at Aria and focused it.

"It has begun." Benedict says as he grabbed a case and put it on a wooden crate. He opened it and in that case were weapons of every kind. Aria stared at the metals and bullets and then her eyes finally landed on matches.

**-On the Surface level of the abandoned church-**

"We're at the other church now, Reid. Have you found anything?" Hotch asked him.

"Gideon and I are in the chapel, but this place is dusty like no one's been up here in years." Reid noted.

"Everything is dusty, except for this one spot, front and center." Gideon added. Reid turned around and saw him looking over a bare spot in the front pew. "He's got one faithful follower."

"It's most likely the UNSUB that Aria met outside her room." Reid said. Gideon agreed and Hotch hung up to continue his own search.

Gideon and Reid continued to look around the rest of the church. They looked on the side of each pew seeing the offering baskets, they looked polished and in pristine condition. The agents thought that was weird since this church obviously had no more than one regular visitor. One would think the pastor would have given up early on. The pair moved on to the offices, which were in perfect order all except one which was almost empty. Reid took on the partner's office while Gideon looked through the pastor's.

Reid rifled through the drawers but found nothing but wooden crosses and other religious objects. He decided to look through the closet and there he found an altar. It was dedicated to Benedict, their UNSUB. There were candles all around and a bible places in front of the main picture. Reid connected this to the bare spot on the pew. This man was submissive because he truly believed that Benedict was his God and that there was none above him, which was why he's so faithful. Reid called Gideon into the office and showed him what he had found. Gideon's expression couldn't stay stoic for Reid's finding. He called Hotch immediately telling him what they found.

"The UNSUBS are in the basement of the church you're in. We'll be there in ten minutes." Hotch said right before he hung up the phone. Gideon told Reid what Hotch said and they released their guns from their holsters and proceeded down the hallway leading to the stairs.

Reid and Gideon were on their way down the steps when they heard talking. One sounded older than the other. The agents took that one to be Benedict and obviously the other one was Cedric. They descended slowly down the steps reaching yet another dark hallway. They finally heard Aria talking and they heaved a sigh of relief. Reid pressed his back against the wall leading into the room where Aria was and Gideon was on the other side.

Aria caught glimpse of their shadows and in an instant felt safe. Benedict felt her sense of relief and turned quickly to her.

"You are not safe here, whore." Benedict said simply with a smirk. Aria looked into his eyes and saw certain cockiness. He knew which buttons to press. He got in her face and Aria spat at him. He wiped his face and slapped her across the face leaving a deep red mark on her cheek.

"Do not talk to your Lord that way!" Cedric exclaimed angrily. He took out the knife a cut just a small slit in her neck and she began to bleed. Aria yelled out in pain. It was a scream that pierced Gideon's ear. He could hardly stand waiting there for the rest of the team. It was killing him.

"Good job, son. Stand up for what you believe in." Benedict encouraged.

Finally Morgan and Hotch came silently down the stairs. He gave Reid the go ahead. Before he could turn around they smelled smoke and heard a door slam closed. The four agents rushed around the corner and there was Aria, bleeding as the fire crept up the wooden cross around her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Greid Love Story Chapter 8**

Aria's head was hanging down and she wasn't moving as Gideon put out the flames climbing up her legs. There were only minor burns by the time the flames were completely out. The team and Aria had to get out of there fast as the smoke was still filling the room. Morgan and Hotch ran out the backdoor to find the UNSUBS as Reid took Aria in his arms and carried her upstairs. He threw her arms around his neck to make the carry easier. As Reid reached the first level of the church Aria came to. She looked up to Reid and brushed his cheek softly with a small smile.

"Well, if it isn't boy wonder." She whispered.

Reid couldn't help but smile as he placed her on the gurney. As the EMT's rushed to get her an oxygen mask, Gideon approached the ambulance in a hurry and got inside the ambulance with his niece. He nodded a thank you to Reid as the EMT's closed the door and drove to the hospital. Reid turned his attention to Hotch and Morgan who were handcuffing the UNSUBS and pushing them into the SUV. Reid got into the other SUV with Prentiss and they all drove o to meet Aria and Gideon at the hospital.

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

The entire team was waiting in the waiting room to hear any kind of news about Aria. Finally, Gideon came out of the emergency room burn unit doors and welcomed the team in. They walked down the bland hospital hallway and down to Aria's room. There she was fighting with the nurse over the oxygen mask she claimed she didn't need it. Her ankles up to her thighs were wrapped up in bandages. The slit in her neck was covered as were various parts on her arms and chest from the other knife cuts.

"Did you guys get those bastards?" Aria asked them as they lined up against the wall.

"Yea we got them. How're you feeling?" Morgan said as he sat on a chair next to the bed.

"I'm perfectly okay. I just need some more pain killers for these burns. Uncle Jason, I'm ready to go if you are?" She joked. The team laughed and Gideon nodded and went to go get the nurse to discharge her.

Morgan helped Aria get out of bed. She pulled her shorts on under the hospital robe. She tried hard to hold back the winces from stepping on the floor. Her legs were in some serious pain from the burns. Reid held her waist and avoided everyone's winks and smirks, as they proceeded to the cars.

It was about a twenty minute ride back to the hotel and Aria was exhausted. She let her head drop to Reid's shoulder and she instantly fell asleep. Morgan, who was sitting in the passenger seat looked back and made a puppy dog face to tease Reid. Reid rolled his eyes and Morgan winked. Reid leveled out his breathing with Aria's. He looked down and there it was. Her hand was resting gently on his. His muscles relaxed, but then became stiff again. None of this could go past this case. She lived in New York and he lived in Virginia. "It's never work." Reid thought to himself. Especially since women made him nervous enough as it is, there's no way Aria could be in a relationship with him.

The cars finally parked outside the hotel. Aria woke up and Morgan and Reid helped her back upstairs to her room. After they left Morgan stopped in the hallway.

"So, kid, you and Aria going to go anywhere with this?" Morgan asked Reid.

"Where would we go? We've only known each other for a week! That's only one hundred and sixty eight hours! There's no way to tell how much you like a person after a week of talking about victims of murder and a team of UNSUBS…" Reid opened his mouth to say more, but Morgan put his hand up.

"So you can't go on a date, but you can make out in an elevator? What do you say to that, pretty boy?" Morgan said. Reid let a smirk cross his lips as he reminisced that particular hour of his young life. He duly noted it was the closest he'd been to a woman before. "Just get your head together, kid." Morgan concluded and as they headed back to the meeting area.

"Hey, Spence, grab those files for me would you?" JJ asked Reid as he walked into the conference room. She was gathering papers into file boxes.

"Sure. What's going on?" Reid asked her handing her the files.

"We're leaving this evening. The case is over." She laughed. She took the files from Reid and walked into the lobby. Reid stood there hoping this wasn't true. He shrugged and went back upstairs to his room to pack. As he walked down the hall he passed Aria's room. The door was open and he saw that the bed was made and there was an open suitcase resting on the sheets. Reid walked in and saw Aria going through the drawers and taking out her clothes. She turned around, a few shirts in hand, and smiled at Reid.

"Are you leaving too?" Reid asked her as she stuffed the clothes into the first suitcase.

"Yea, I'm not exactly comfortable staying here this weekend. I'm going back to New York." Aria answered.

"Oh…I understand." Reid sighed. Aria looked up at him with a questioning glance, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm going back on the plane with you, Spencer. I'm leaving from your office building." Aria explained. The light in Reid's eyes beamed once more. Aria smiled at the rekindled light in his eyes and continued packing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Greid Love Story Chapter 9**

A knot formed in Reid's throat as he walked back to his own room to pack his clothes. Morgan was already there and had gotten a head start. Reid reluctantly grabbed his suitcase. He was happy Aria was going on the flight, but then she'd be on another flight soon after back to New York. That part of the equation he wasn't happy about. In this chess game, he couldn't predict the next move. Now all he could do was wait.

"Hey, lover boy, pass me my gun will you?" Morgan asked Reid. He grabbed the gun off the dresser and handed it to him. "You okay, kid?" Morgan said staring him down.

"Yea, of course I'm okay." Reid answered blandly. He turned his attention quickly to his own suitcase. He packed quickly and headed downstairs to meet the rest of the team along with Morgan.

The agents piled onto the plane, Aria and Gideon already on it. Aria had her legs crossed at the knee wearing a knee length skirt and a nice blouse. She was flipping through the pages of a simple magazine when everyone took their seats. Reid strategically sat across from Morgan at the table. Morgan glared at Reid to go talk to her, but he didn't move. As the plane took off and then when about thirty minutes passed neither one of them had moved from their spots on the plane. Morgan looked over to Emily who shook her head. She looked over to Aria who had her nose in another book, this time a romance novel. Emily looked back over to Reid who already had Morgan on his case. Reid sighed and moved out of the booth and walked over and sat next to Aria. Gideon looked up over the rims of his glasses and let a small smile cross his face and he moved to Reid could sit next to Aria. She put down her book and focused on Reid who seemed to have something on his mind.

"How long are you going to be in Quantico? Are you staying with Gideon?" Reid asked nervously. Aria blushed. She knew he was beating around the bush.

"Unfortunately, I'm not staying long. Back at the hotel I got a call from one of my employees and I need to get back to my store." Aria answered. Reid's hopes had been dashed, but Aria took his hand in hers and whispered to him. "My flight isn't until later tonight and I've got a few hours to kill." She said. A smile followed. Reid mirrored her expression.

"I know this nice restaurant, in town, I could show you." Reid gulped.

"Yes, Dr. Reid, I'll go out with you." Aria said with a smile. Reid smiled with her and changed the subject to the book she was reading. Morgan nodded to Prentiss who looked at JJ who then looked at Hotch and all of them turned to Gideon who was looking at Aria and Reid. They all nodded in approval as Aria listened to Reid go on and on about the great novelist of the eighteenth century.

**-Back at the Quantico Offices-**

Everyone but Spencer and Aria were the first ones to walk through the office doors and Garcia was the first to welcome them back home.

"Where's Reid? Oh gosh, nothing happened right?" Garcia asked quickly. Her question was quickly answered when she saw Aria and Reid finally walk through the doors together, now talking about modern art. She quickly turned to Morgan for clarification and he nodded and winked. Garcia squealed and took Reid by the hand and pulled him into a hug. She smiled at Aria and went back to her own business. Aria looked at Reid who just shrugged her shoulders and said it was just "Garcia being Garcia".

The pair continued into the office and settled into Reid's desk. Reid offered Aria his chair like a gentleman and chose to stand. Morgan winked at Aria and she let out a small laugh. Reid glanced over at the clock and it was only five fifteen. Aria asked him to show her around town and he agreed.

"Just let me take an Advil first, and then we can go. I'll be right back." Aria said and she then went to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she was a good distance away, Gideon came over and stood next to Reid at his desk.

"Where are you two going?" Gideon asked Reid.

"A restaurant in the city called Juliana's. It's an Italian place owned by a man named Julius Kostas. He named it after his daughter who died when she was just four and half months old." Reid explained. Gideon smiled as Reid went on until Aria came back. Aria put on her jacket and hugged her uncle. She linked her arm with Reid's and they walked out the door.

"How do you think it'll go?" Prentiss asked Morgan who was looking at them get into the elevator.

"Hopefully he doesn't talk her ear off all night." Morgan joked with a smirk.

"I think she's one of the few people that actually enjoy his statistics." Prentiss laughed. "Did you hear them on the plane? She was actually going back and forth with him about facts."

"It's cute." JJ added as she sat down across from Morgan and Prentiss at Reid's desk.

"You think this will go anywhere?" Garcia asked leaning against Emily's desk.

"I'm not sure, baby girl, I'm just not sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Greid Love Story Chapter 10**

**-That night after Reid and Aria's date. Reid and Aria are on their way to Gideon's house to drop Aria off.-**

Reid and Aria were talking the entire night. They debated about politics and Reid even performed some physics magic for her at the table. He had her laughing at his small jokes and she kept him smiling with just her presence. The date had gone perfectly. Now Reid had reached Gideon's house. He got out of his seat and walked over to the other side of his car and opened Aria's door for her. She smiled as he put out his hand for her like a perfect gentleman. He walked her to the front door. Aria looked over to the garage driveway and noticed her uncle wasn't home. She fooled around with her keys while Reid stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Do you want to come in, Spencer? Aria asked him. Reid's shoulders relaxed, just a little bit and he nodded.

Aria opened the door and ushered him over the threshold. They took of their coats and put them in the foyer closet. Aria ushered Reid into the living room while she went to get a bottle of wine and a couple glasses. Reid walked around the living room and looked at some of the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Gideon and his girlfriend and only two pictures of him and Aria, but she could only be about eight in one picture. The second picture was taken only a few years ago. Being that there were only two pictures of Aria, said they might not actually be related. Reid had no recollection of Gideon telling him that he had family. When he turned around Aria was walking in with the glasses and a bottle of wine.

"You said you're Gideon's niece right?" Reid asked Aria as he sat down next to her on the couch. She poured the wine into the glasses and nodded.

"Yea…but it's not true. Well, I'm not related to him per say." She answered. Reid took a small sip of the wine and put it back on the coffee table.

"Why'd you lie?" Reid questioned again.

"Technically I didn't. My parents were both druggies. It's a cliché story I know." Aria said lightly. "They disappeared when I was seven. Then I find out they were killed and my "uncle" took up their case. That's how I met Jason. I was interested in joining law enforcement at that time, so he basically took me under his wing. We just got really close." Aria concluded with a small wince.

"You're still in pain?" Reid asked simply.

"Yea, burn pains tend to linger. I never did thank you properly, Spencer." Aria said putting down her glass. Reid looked at her. He gazed into her brown eyes that mirrored his own. Reid decided for once in his social life he should be brave. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed Aria. She wasn't one to hold back, so he wrapped her arms around his neck and went for it. Then like always, Reid pulled away. He'd had enough excitement that night.

"What's wrong now, Reid?" Aria asked him without moving her hands from the back of his neck.

"We just can't. Morgan caught us last time." Reid argued.

"I don't see Morgan here. It's just you and me." Aria said.

"I'm just appealing because I saved your life. It's this thing called…" Reid started, but Aria put her finger on his lips.

"I know what transference is, Reid. You can't throw facts at me. I liked you when we were walking to the elevator in Quantico." Aria concluded. Reid couldn't argue with her. He blinked I surprise that someone beat him to the facts. That was highly unusual. "So are we okay now? Do you have any more excuses?"

"I'm pretty much done." Reid said with his voice eight octaves above its normal level. Aria laughed and brushed his cheek. She moved in to kiss him again and he slowly lowered her onto the soft couch. It was the elevator all over again, except this time…everything came off.

**-The Next Morning-**

Aria woke up next to Reid in Gideon's guest room. She turned her head to see Reid still asleep. She smiled at her boy wonder. Last night…best ever. How could someone so dorky and adorable be so good at this? She smiled as she tried to answer that question to herself. Suddenly she felt a light touch on her bare shoulder. Reid woke up.

"Well, hello Dr. Reid." Aria said. Reid smiled sleepily and kissed her forehead. Then all of a sudden, Reid's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID, it was JJ. They had another case, and he'd missed a few other calls. He looked at the clock. It was already 8:30. He let go of Aria and got dressed. Aria looked at the clock and quickly got dressed herself. They pair made their way down the stairs. Reid noted Gideon's car was gone. He must already be at the office. Aria lugged her suitcases down the stairs and piled them into her car. Reid swiftly remembered that she was leaving today and his heart felt heavy again.

"I'll call you before I board the plane. Go to work." Aria joked lightly. She kissed his cheek and got into her car. Reid nodded and pulled out of the driveway and drove off with Aria heading in the other direction.

**-At the office-**

"You're late, Reid." Hotch said sternly as he took his seat next to Gideon. Reid apologized quietly and listened for information on the next case.

JJ briefed the team on the case that was going to take them up north to Providence, Rhode Island. After the briefing everyone grabbed their go bags and got ready to go on the jet. As the team took their seats on the jet Reid's mind wandered to Aria. He looked at his watch. Aria's flight would be taking off in about thirty minutes. She should have called by now. Reid looked over to Gideon who was reviewing the case and hadn't even mentioned his niece's departure.

"Hello, my dears. I'm sending you the information on the suspects as we speak. There should get to you momentarily." Garcia said to Hotch.

"Thanks, Garcia. We'll call you when we land." Hotch responded.

"Wait! Where's my little Reid?" Garcia asked before Hotch could hang up. Reid's head shot up at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Garcia, I'm here." Reid greeted.

"Your lover, Aria, says she's leaving. She called the office about ten minutes after you guys left and she couldn't reach your cell." Garcia relayed.

"Oh...thanks Garcia." Reid said. The team smiled when his cheeks became a light shade of pink. He sat back down in his seat in the corner of the jet and went back to his book. In the back of his mind he wondered if he'd ever see Aria again. He set his book down and opened the lap top, and looked up the next flight taking off to New York


End file.
